No Ordinary Girl
by KyraKuran
Summary: Josie has been able to see ghost after her older brother died, she tried telling her parents but they said it was a process of greiving. after two years, she gave up and is now helping solve crimes and bring spirits into the light.
1. Character Bio

_(Hey, This is a new story. I love watching ghost whisperer. And I thought that they could add a new character. Like another girl who can see and talk to spirits. This is the character bios.)_

* * *

><p>Name: Josie Marie Smith.<p>

Looks: long light brown hair, blue-grey eyes, 5'5,

Age: 16

Past: She could see ghosts after her older brother died and whenever she tried to tell her parents, they never believed her, saying she was just grieving. After two years she gave up and embraced her gifts, helping spirits pass into the light.


	2. ANDY NO!

_First chapter, well I kinda need a plot and a beta writer thingy._

* * *

><p>"Andy hang on!" I yelled as I ran towards the edge of the cliff. I grabbed his hands and held as tight as I could.<p>

"You need to let go Josie." Andy said out of breath. I shook my head, tears running down my face.

"I won't let you die, I can't." I said. Andy's grey eyes peered into mine.

"You _need_ to let go, if you don't I'll bring you down with me." He pleaded.

"No you won't I'm fine." I said. I was lying though, I felt myself slipping and getting closer to the edge.

"You need to let go Jos'" He said pleading again. I narrowed my eyes and held on tighter before loosening my grip.

"Please Andy." I said with tears cascading down my face.

"Let go." He whispered brokenly.

I slowly opened my fists and then finally let go of his hands. I watched as he fell. Andy landed in a bloody, broken mess on the bottom of the mountain.

"ANDY!" I screamed. I scrambled back from the edge and curled up into a ball sobbing.

"Please, no!" I yelled. "Andy."

"ANDY!" I screamed mourning. I closed my eyes, wishing that I could die and passed out.

"We found her." I heard someone say. I felt someone pick me up with strong arms. "I thought there were two kids up here."

"Andy." I murmured.

"I found the second one." Another man said.

"Shit, horrible way to die."

I realized that my brother wasn't the one who was holding me. Tears fell down my face again.

"Andy." I muttered. I opened my eyes and looked at the people around me.

There were four people surrounding me. Three were men and one was a woman.

"We need to get her to the ambulance." Said the woman. The three men nodded and started walking down to the clearing. There was an ambulance along with my mom and dad.

"Oh my God, Josie, are you okay?" My parents asked frantically. I nodded.

"Your son didn't make it." The man holding me said quietly.

"What happened?" My dad asked.

"He fell off the cliff." Said the woman. My parents looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" Mum asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry."

My mum started crying into my dad's shoulder.


	3. visions and ghost girl

Two years had passed. Being 16, I had figured that I can talk to spirits. I can help show them the light. Trying to tell my parents was horrible; they kept saying it was grief.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna go down to the antique store and take a look around." I said. My mom smiled and nodded.

"Be back soon." She said. I hugged her and ran outside and down a few blocks.

"Melinda!"I said as I spotted her. She smiled and hugged me.

"How are you Josie?" She asked.

"I'm good. I was wondering if you have a new ghost." I said eagerly.

She laughed. "No I don't." She said. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"How are you Josie?" Sam asked coming into the store. I smiled up at him.

"I'm good Sam, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm good." He said ruffling my hair. I glared at him and swatted his hand away.

"No touchie the hair!" I said. Deliah came into the store.

"Oh, Josie, how are you honey?" She asked hugging me. I smiled.

"Perfecto!" I said. Ned walked in carrying a box of stuff. He set it down and Melinda and I immediately ran over to look at it.

"I swear, they could be sisters!" Deliah said.

"Your just jealous." I said looking at the beautiful stuff in the box.

"Yeah the new house I'm selling, the previous owners left everything there. I called them and asked them if they wanted to keep any of this but they said to sell it. So I brought it here." She said. I pulled out one of the crowns and held it in my hands.

_(VISION)_

_There was this beautiful bride waiting near a tree. Her lond black hair was pulled into an elegant bun with peicesframing her face. Her blue eyes were watching the road with aloving gaze. But her face read of concern, worry._

_I heard her scream as she fell into the river and drown. _

_(END)_

"Josie!" Ned yelled as he caught me. Melinda, Sam and Deliah ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" They asked frantically. I slowly sat up and nodded.

"Sorry, vision." I said.

"What did you see?" Melinda asked.

"There was this beautiful bride, I don't know why but she was waiting by a tree for someone to show up. Well he didn't and she fell down a hill and drowned." I said.

"That's so sad."

"Yeah. Well at least she hopefully crossed over." I said smiling.

I walked back over to the box and pulled out more stuff. Suddenly itgot cold in the room.

"Anyone else feeling a bit chilly?" I asked looking at the thermostate.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"help me, please." I heard a girl ask.

"Melinda…..?"

"Yeah?"

"Please tell me you heard that too." I said slowly turning around to face her.

"You mean the girl's voice asking one of us to help her?" She questioned me.

"The very same." I said.

"Great, another mystery to solve." I said groaning. "My parents don't really like it when I get to solve long ago crimes or just missing persons."

"We do need to help her though Josie." Melinda said.

"I know, I know. Dammit." I said. I stalked into the back room and sat in one of the very comfortable chairs, pulled out my Ipod and started playing Sweet Blasphemy by Black Veil Brides.


	4. seeing the ghost and selling a plate

"Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight." I woke to that tune on my alarm.

"Great, now I'll have that stuck in my head." I pulled out my cell phone and texted Ned.

_Hey Ned are you going to the café to work on homework again?_

_:)Josie3_

I waited like two seconds before he texted back.

_I always do lol._

I glared at the phone and then sighed.

_Can I join you?_

_:)Josie3_

I waited.

_Sure. Be there at like four. :)_

I walked to the Store. I was homeschooled and hardly did my schoolwork because I had graduated early.

"Melinda, do you have anything you need me to do?" I asked.

"Can you watch the store? I'm going out with Sam." She said hurriedly.

I walked behind the counter and stood with my hand in the saluting posture. "Good luck!" I shouted. She smiled and hugged me.

"I have some breakfast for you in the back." She said. I nodded and sat down on the little stool.

"See you after your date." I said happily. She ran out the door when Sam walked into sight.

"Sighed happily at the couple and hummed under my breath. Sweet Blasphemy was stuck in my head. I took a cloth and started softly wiping all the antiques.

A young woman walked into the store.

"Do you have any plates?" She asked. I nodded and walked over to the plate area.

"These are all we have." I said.

The lady walked over to one of the plates and lifted up to inspect it. "This is beautiful! How much?"

"I think its 25 dollars." I said. I went behind the counter and looked at the prices. "Yep, its 25 dollars."

The lady walked up to the counter, set the plate down, and pulled out some money. I turned around and saw a teenage girl standing besides the woman.

"What do you need?" I asked looking at her.

Long black hair fell down the sides of her face. A white tattered dress hung from her shoulders. A veil hid the rest of her hair. Her skin was pale and had purplish bruises.

"Oh crap, this is the girl." I said looking at the ceiling.

"You can see me?" She asked eagerly. I nodded and motioned the sing for later. She nodded and disappeared.


	5. Research,essays and cafes

As soon as the lady left I went into the back room and called Eli.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey Eli, it's Josie, um I have a slight spiritual problem."I said.

"Spiritu-Oh!" I heard him shout. I sighed.

"What kind?"

"I know its female and she looks like she was dressed for a wedding." I said. The girl appeared and stood next to the door.

"Will you talk to me?" She asked. I nodded.

"Um, Eli, I have to go." I said into the phone.

"Why?"

"She's here." I said.

"Oh." He said. The line disconnected.

I turned around and put my cell phone into my pocket.

"So, what do you need?" I asked.

"help me please." She said.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"He never showed."She said. She disappeared.

I sighed and walked into the main room. I pulled out Melinda's laptop and typed in the password.

I went to the search engine and typed in 'missing brides'. Remind me never to be that vague again.

Three people popped up and only one fit the looks of the ghost. "Sara Geller. Went missing three years ago, was supposed to get married the day she died, 23, was in college." I read. I shivered as I felt a presence in the room.

Melinda was reading over my shoulder.

"Melinda!" I said. "You know not to sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you. You get so enthralled in what you're reading you don't hear anything." Melinda said. I nodded in understanding and stood up.

"Well I have to go to the library. And then the café to do some homework done with Ned." I explained walking to get my purse and walked out the door. I ran to the library and walked to the historical section.

"I can start my Day of the Dead essay."I said gleefully. I pulled out my laptop and started typing.

'Mexico celebrates a yearly tradition called Day of the Dead during the last days of October and the first days of November. Due to the duration of this festivity and the way people get involved it has been called "The Cult of Death."

As in many Latin American countries, Mexico commemorates the Day of the Dead or All Souls' Day on November 2nd. The legacy of past civilizations is graphically manifested on this occasion through people's beliefs that death is a transition from one life to another in different levels where communication exists between the living and the dead. This communication takes place once a year throughout the country. Differing from the Roman Catholic imposed ritual to commemorate All Souls' Day, which is observed in many countries, the custom established by pre-colonial Mexican civilizations become a ceremony where indigenous beliefs blended with Catholic beliefs.

Therefore, the Day of the Dead in Mexico is not a mournful commemoration but a happy and colorful celebration where death takes a lively, friendly expression. Indigenous people believed that souls did not die, that they continued living in Mictlan, a special place to rest. In this place, the spirits rest until the day they could return to their homes to visit their relatives. Before the Spaniards arrived, they celebrated the return of the souls between the months of July and August.

Once arrived, the Spaniards changed the festivities to November 2nd to coincide with All Souls' Day of the Catholic Church. Presently, two celebrations honoring the memory of loved ones who have died take place: On November 1st, the souls of the children are honored with special designs in the altars, using color white on flowers and candles. On November 2nd the souls of the adults are remembered with a variety of rituals, according to the different states of the Mexican republic. The celebrations of Day of the Dead or All Souls Day are referred to differently in some of the states.

For example in Yucatan it is known as Hanal Pixan which means "The path of the soul through the essence of food;" in the highlands of Michoacan it is known as Jimbanqua or the party honoring with flowers the people who died that year; in San Luis Potosi, Hidalgo and in the southern part of Oaxaca it is known as Xantolo and Day of the Dead in the majority of Mexico. Whatever name is given, this is an ancestral tradition that blended with Catholicism to create a special time and space to remember and honor the loved ones by offering them an ofrenda, the fragrance of the flowers, the light of the candles, the aroma of special foods and the solemnity of prayers.

It is also a time to joke and make fun of death through "calaveras", poetry allusive to a particular person, generally politicians; sugar, chocolate and amaranth skulls which are given to one another with their friend's name so "they can eat their own death" and special crafts allusive to different aspects of the living, with skeletons representing daily activities.

People start getting ready for the celebration on the third week of October with the harvesting of the cempasuchitl flower, also known as the flower of the twenty petals or the flower of the dead which is sold in the market place or Tianguis, where the family goes to buy everything that they will need to put on the altar. On the altar they will place the ofrendas of fruits, vegetables and the special dishes prepared for the soul to enjoy the essence of the aroma of the food.

This altar will also have items that once belonged to the deceased. On November 1st in many towns the ritual of the Vigil of the Little Angels takes place in the cemeteries, particularly in the islands of Janitzio and La Pacanda in Lake Patzcuaro, Michoacan. Little girls dressed in satin blouses and colored skirts, white stockings and shiny shoes are the center of this ceremony. Wearing the white pinafore, an important piece of the Tarascan feminine attire, the girls calmly comply with the tradition while they are observed from a certain distance by their parents. This is the way the tradition is passed down from generation to generation. On November 2nd, the souls of the adults are honored in their homes with beautifully decorated altars.

Each state has different styles but all of them represent a place where the ofrenda becomes a spiritual communion between life and death. Again, in each state the making of the altar and the rituals are different. The celebration concludes in many towns with the vigil in the cemetery. In some places the vigil is done during the whole night of November 1st to November 2nd. In other towns the vigil is done during the day. Mysticism is the rule in the cemeteries, but in many music is also part of the ritual that combines religious prayers with the sounds of the trumpet playing a tune by a Mariachi band. In others it is a trio that sings a song by the tomb or in some cases even a band plays danzones at the entrance of the cemetery. Ritualistic dances are also part of the celebrations in many places honoring the deceased.

Whichever way is celebrated, Day of the Dead is a time of reflection about the meaning of life and the mission that one needs to fulfill. Death in many situations imparts a feeling of pain and loss, particularly for those who do not know the purpose of their path on this earthly plane. For others, death is transcendence, transformation and resurrection. During the celebration of Day of the Dead all those feelings and beliefs come together in a season that brings to life the memory of the loved ones.'

I paused and looked at my essay. It looked good. I thought.

"Now to go hang out with Ned."I said. I got up, shut my laptop and walked across the street to the café. I sat down at one of the tables and waited two minutes before Ned walked in.

"Hey Josie! He said walking up to me. I smiled and waved. He walked over.

"Guess what!"I said when he sat down.

"What?" He asked me. I handed me a cappuccino. I smiled.

"Thank you. Um we have a ghost." I said. Ned nodded.

"I'm betting you researched it after it appeared." I nodded and smirked.

"You know me so well." I said.


	6. My room was her room!

I stood up and walked to my front door. I opened it and saw no one.

"Hello?" I asked. No one answered. I sighed and turned around. I uttered a small scream when I saw the bride in front of me.

"Are you Sara?" I asked while shutting the door. She nodded and motioned for me to follow her. She walked both of us up to my room.

"How do you know where my room is?" I asked her.

"This used to be mine." She said. I paused and looked at her.

"Okay then." I said.

Suddenly my radio blared: "Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight, don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight."

"Is that what happened to you on your wedding day?" I asked her.

"I can't stay." She said panicked. She vanished and I sat on my bed. It was only two in the morning. I picked up my cell and called Ned.

"_Hello?" He answered._

"She visited." I said to him.

"_The ghost?"_

"Yeah and she didn't die the way I saw in the vision." I admitted.

"_But your visions are never wrong." He said._

"I know." I said.

"_what do you know about her?"_

"Well she didn't live in the house your mom is selling." I said.

"_Well where did she live?" he asked confused._

"My house. My bedroom used to be hers before she died." I said laying on the bed.

"_wonderfull." Ned cheered._

"That had better be sarcasm idget." I threatened.

"_It is I promise!" He assured me._

I sighed happily. "Hey I need to let you go so I can get some sleep before heading to the store in the morning." I said.

"_All right. Don't let the bed bugs bite!"He said. _

I laughed and hung up. I threw my phone onto my bedstand and rolled over so I was facing the window. I swear I saw the ghost staring at me with a motherly expression.

The next morning I woke up at five and went for a shower, brushed my teeth, put my clothes on, and ran to the store.

"Melinda!" I called. She ran out to me.

"What is it?" She asked me.

"You know that girl I saw in the vision?" I asked. She nodded.

"Her name is Sara Geller, she was 23, disappeared three years ago on her wedding night. She lived in my house and her room is my room." I said rushing it.

"Wow." She said.I nodded.

"Yeah, hey can I watch the store again today please?"I asked.

"Sure, I need to go out and grab some stuff from Deliah's house." She said. I smiled and waved as she walked out. I turned and walked into the back room.

The telephone rang after being in there ten minutes. "Hello, antiques store." I said.

"This is Eli." He said.

"Cool."

"I have info on your ghost." He said.

"Go on." I urged.

"Okay, so her name-"

"Is Sara Geller, went missing on her wedding night three years ago, 23 years of age," I stated.

"That's not all; three months before she went missing she told her parents that her fiancé was abusive." He said.

"That makes sense, when I talked with her last night she quoted my favorite song by Breaking Benjamin. Dance with the devil. But why didn't her parents say anything?" I asked confused.

"They thought she was trying to get attention. Every time they saw them together, they seemed like a happy couple." He explained.

"Never judge a book by its cover." I said.

"I know. Well the after three days after she went missing, they confronted the boyfriend and he said he never hit her. They actually believed him." Eli said.

"I wonder why." I said thinking.

"He was such a nice guy, he held doors open for little old ladies, helped people across the street, anything to help."

"That would explain it." I said. "I want to talk to her widow and parents."

"Why not have someone older?" Eli asked. I deadpanned.

"Because…." I thought about it. "Well Melinda and you have done so much for this city, you could use a break." I said.

"Nice try kiddo." Sam said from behind me. I yelped, dropped the phone and scrambled under the desk.

"There's no one here, take what you want!" I yelled. I heard him laugh.

"It's just me Josie." He said.

"_Josie?"_ I heard Eli ask from the phone. I crawled out from under the desk and stood up, grabbing the phone.

"I'm here, Sam scared me." I said, glaring at Sam in the process.

"Yeah, I have to go, I have a client I need to see." Eli said.

"Okay, talk to you later!" I yelled. Eli hung up.

"So I'm guessing you have a ghost to cross over?" He asked. I nodded.

"And people to interrogate." I added evily. Sam eyed me with a disturbed expression. "What?" I asked innocently.

"You creep me out some times." He said truthfully.

"You'll get over it." I said waving it off.

"No I don't think I will." He said sighing.


	7. Visisting Shelly

"Okay, they should be in the tan house right there!"I said. I pointed towards a tan mansion in the suburbs.

"That's not a house, that's a mansion!" Eli cried as he pulled into the drive way. I sat in the back of his car, Melinda got the front.

"Melinda, what are we going to ask the parents?" I asked her. Melinda looked thoughtful.

"I don't know." She said. I sighed as Eli parked the car.

I walked up to the door and knocked.

"Hello?" The door opened to reveal a woman in her early-middle 40s. She had long black hair and grey eyes. I smiled.

"My Friend sells antiques and she saw something that might have belonged to you." I said. Melinda walked into view carrying a prettily wrapped box.

"Oh, well then, come in!" She said smiling. She opened the door and stepped farther inside so we could come in. After she closed the door she examined Melinda and me. "You two look kinda like sisters." She said.

"Yeah, we get that a lot." I said smiling. I looked around the room and spotted a beautiful wedding dress. It was white and had a crimson sash with a bow tied in front. The veil was meant to go over the face and be carried over.

"This is so beautiful!" I squealed running over to it. "Was it yours?" I asked. The woman smiled sadly.

"No, it was my daughters." She said. I looked over at Melinda.

"What happened?" I asked. The woman looked at the dress with a longing expression on her face.

"I don't know. Everything was fine during her wedding but then I hear from her husband that she had disappeared that morning. I wanted to believe that he didn't do anything but it's hard." She said.

"Melinda, Sara wasn't wearing that dress when I saw her." I said.

"What do you mean disappeared that morning?" Melinda asked.

"Well, he said they did what most newlywed couples do their wedding night and when he woke up, Sara and her dress were gone." She said.

I looked at Melinda very confused. "Well that's weird." I said.

"I know." She said.

"So what's the item you found that might belong to me?" She asked.

Melinda set the box onto her table and opened it. An antique music box was sitting in it. It was gold and engraved with flowers and music notes. If you opened the top, a blue bird popped up and started singing.

The woman looked at it. "I'm sorry but that's not mine." She said.

"Whose is it?" I asked her curiously.

"Sara's. I bought it for her on her 2nd birthday." She said. I picked it up and held it in my hand.

_VISION_

_A woman in her 20s was shopping for her little baby when she ran into a man who looked like he was having trouble with his son._

"_I'm so sorry." She said helping him with his groceries. He smiled._

"_It's fine. I was just having some baby issues." He said smiling at his son._

"_Well then, what's your name?" The woman asked._

"_Mark, yours?" Mark asked._

"_Shelly." She said._

_I saw the man pick up the music box and hand it to her._

"_Thank you so much!" She said. Mark nodded and started to walk away._

_END_

"Josie!" Melinda shouted as I stumbled and fell to the ground. Both she and Shelly ran over to me.

"Are you okay young lady?" Shelly asked. I nodded and stood up; I picked up the music box and handed it to her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about dropping the music box."I said. Shelly shook her head.

"its fine, I'm just glad you're okay." She said.

"Well thank you." Melinda said as she pulled me out of the house.


End file.
